ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Energie aus Resonanz
Quelle: http://www.teslasociety.ch/info/presse/vakumenergie_NetJ_4.2006.pdf siehe auch *http://www.borderlands.de/inet.dbnj.php3 *http://www.borderlands.de/inet.jrnl.php3 *http://www.dvr-raumenergie.de/energy/ *http://www.dvr-raumenergie.de/technology/ *http://www.dvr-raumenergie.de/quellen/ *http://www.borderlands.de/net_pdf/NET0106S42-46.pdf NET-Journal Energie aus dem Vakuumfeld Eine Zusammenstellung zukunftsweisender Energietechnologien von Adolf Schneider, Dipl.-El.-Ing. Filmprojekt “All about Tesla”. Pierce Arrow von 1931. www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de 28 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 März/April 2006 Zur Einführung zweier Tagungen am 10. März in Zürich und am 13. März in Wetzlar hatte der Autor eine aktuelle Übersicht über den Stand internationaler Forschungsarbeiten zur Energietransformation aus dem Vakuum- oder Raum- Zeit-Feld präsentiert. Wie so oft in der Wissenschaft zeigt sich auch hier, dass Erfindungen und Entdeckungen, die „in der Luft“ liegen, keineswegs nur an einem Ort und zu einem Zeitpunkt auftauchen, sondern irgendwie, quasi über die Resonanz eines morphologischen Feldes, in ähnlicher Weise mehrfach realisiert werden. Im folgenden Beitrag werden einige der bekanntesten Arbeiten auf diesem Gebiet kurz vorgestellt, wobei sich der interessierte Leser anhand der Literaturquellen weiter im Detail informieren kann. Einige der vorgestellten Projekte sind so weit entwickelt, dass eine unmittelbare Kommerzialisierung möglich erscheint. Sofern private oder öffentliche Investitionen zum Aufbau einer Serienproduktion gefunden werden und die Markteinführung dieser Produkte nicht zu sehr durch „vested interests“ behindert werden, werden wir uns in naher Zukunft mit ernst zu nehmenden Alternativen im Energiemarkt befassen müssen. Energie aus der kosmischen Strahlung Schon im Jahr 1931 hatte Nikola Tesla, der Erfinder des Wechselstroms und zahlreicher weiterer Technologien, mit voller Überzeugung geschrieben: „Es ist mir gelungen, die Energie der kosmischen Strahlen einzufangen und sie so umzusetzen, dass ein Auto damit angetrieben werden kann.“Im gleichen Artikel schreibt er dann auch, dass er schon 25 Jahre früher mit dieser Entwicklung begonnen habe und diese jetzt definitiv zum erfolgreichen Abschluss gebracht habe1. Zwei Jahre später bestätigte er seine Behauptung mit den Worten2: „Diese neue Energie, welche in der Lage ist, die Maschinen der Welt anzutreiben, stammt von jener Energie, die das ganze Universum in Gang hält. Es handelt sich um die kosmische Energie, die überall in unendlichen Mengen verfügbar ist.“ Dass diese Aussagen nicht nur leere Behauptungen waren, zeigen die Informationen über einen Pierce Arrow, den Tesla Anfang der dreissiger Jahre des letzten Jahrhunderts auf Elektroantrieb umgebaut hatte. Die Energie für dieses Auto lieferte ein spezieller Empfänger, der aus 12 Röhren und weiteren Elektronikkomponenten aufgebaut und mit einer Antenne verbunden war. Das Auto konnte ohne jegliche sonstige Energiezufuhr gefahren werden3. Mehrere Zeitzeugen, unter anderem der Vater von Klaus Jebens, dem Präsidenten der Gesellschaft für Freie Energie GFE4 in Hamburg, berichteten darüber. Im neuen Film „All about Tesla“, der noch dieses Jahr fertiggestellt werden soll, wird auch darüber berichtet werden5,6. Wie Heinrich Jebens, der Vater von Klaus Jebens und erster Direktor des „Deutschen Erfinderhauses e.V. in Hamburg, berichtete, hatte ihm Nikola Tesla am 27.11.1930 seinen umgebauten Pierce-Arrow-Luxuswagen persönlich vorgestellt7. Sobald Tesla zwei kleine Stäbe in den Konverter schob, begann der Motor zu laufen. Tesla beauftragte den Monteur, die beiden Herren zu den Niagara- Fällen zu fahren. Das Auto erreichte auf guter Strasse eine Geschwindigkeit von 90 Meilen/h (140 km/h). Der Strahlungs-Energie- Konverter von Dr. Thomas Henry Moray Ebenfalls in den 30er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts hatte sich der amerikanische Forscher und Elektroingenieur Dr. T.H. Moray aus Salt Lake City mit der Konstruktion autonomer Energiegeräte auf der Basis seriell geschalteter elektronischer Resonanzkreise befasst8. Sein Energiekonverter enthielt eine Art Transistor, verschiedene elektrische Schwingkreise und bis zu 29 hintereinander geschaltete Plasma- Verstärker-Röhren sowie Antenne und Erdung9. Der Konverter soll Leistungen von 50-70 Kilowattstunden erzeugt haben (1937). Auffallend war, daß die dünnen Drähte, die den Strom abführten, auch nach vielen Stunden Dauerbetrieb stets kühl blieben10. Ein wichtiges Element des Funktionsprinzips des Konverters soll die Resonanzabstimmung des elektronischen Plasmas in den Röhren gewesen sein, durch die die Aufnahme von “Raumenergie” ermöglicht worden sei. Das Konzept des Negativ- Widerstandes Wie Tom Bearden in seinen Schriften11 erläutert, haben positive elektrische Widerstände die Eigenschaft, beim Anlegen einer äusseren Spannung den durchfliessenden positiven Strom in Wärme umzuwandeln. Umgekehrt gibt es aber auch negative Widerstände, die in der Lage sind, ihre Eigenwärme und/- oder die Umgebungswärme in elektrischen Strom umzusetzen. Dieser fliesst dann wie bei einer Batterie in negativer Richtung, kann also auf einen äusseren Lastwiderstand geleitet werden. Das Konzept des negativen Widerstandes wurde bereits in den 30er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts vom hol ländischen Wissenschaftler Gabriel Kron entwickelt12. Er arbeitete für General Electric und für die US-Navy. Es gelang ihm, Widerstände mit den beschriebenen Eigenschaften nicht nur theoretisch herzuleiten, sondern auch in der Praxis aufzubauen. Der Elektrooingenieur und Erfinder der Frequenz-Modulation und des Kurzwellen-Radios, Edwin Howard Armstrong13, hatte sich ebenfalls mit dem Phänomen des Negativ-Widerstandes befasst. So beschrieb er 1922 die Möglichkeit, in einem elektrischen Schaltkreis positive mit negativen Widerständen zu kombinieren. Er erkannte: „Wenn bei einer derartigen Anordnung eine Spannung aufgeprägt wird, kann eine freie und erzwungene Schwingung in Gang gesetzt werden, die eine Reihe von aussergewöhnlichen Eigenschaften aufweist14. Insbesondere nimmt der Strom in einem solchen Schaltkreis laufend zu, und zwar auch dann, wenn die extern angelegte Spannung abgeschaltet wird...“ Auf der Grundlage der Arbeiten von Armstrong führte William A. Rhodes, Physiker aus Phoenix/Arizona, weitere Experimente durch15. So entwickelte dieser einen zweistufigen Verstärker, der mit Halbleiterelementen bestückt war. Zu seiner Überraschung lief dieses System nach Abschalten der Stromquelle noch rund 30 Sekunden weiter, obwohl kein kapazitiver Speicher eingebaut war und die Energie daher von irgendwo anders her kommen musste. Armstrong hatte in den 20er Jahren des letzten Jahrhunderts für eine ähnliche Schaltung Vakuum-Röhren benutzt und diese mit einigen Hundert Volt betrieben. Auch er hatte damals festgestellt, dass seine Schaltung weiter lief, selbst wenn die von aussen angelegte Betriebsspannung und damit der Betriebsstrom abgeschaltet war. Bei der Armstrong- Schaltung reichte bereits eine Unregelmässigkeit in der Elektronen- Emission der Kathoden der Röhren oder atmosphärische Entladungen aus, um in seinem Verstärker mit integrierten Negativ-Widerständen eine Oszillation und Verstärkung anzufachen. Wissenschaftliche Bestätigung Am 9. July 1998 hatte Dr. Deborah D.L. Chung, Professorin für Ingenieurwissenschaften in Mechanik und Raumfahrt, ausführlich über ihren Nachweis von negativem Widerstandsverhalten bei einem bestimmten Halbleitermaterial berichtet16. Sie konnte diese Eigenschaften bei einer sandwichartigen Anordnung beobachten, die aus Kohlestofffasern aufgebaut war, wie sie auch z.B. bei Tennisschlägern eingesetzt werden. Ihr wissenschaftliches Team testete das Verhalten des geschichteten Materials während mehrerer Monate und konnte zweifelsfrei einen negativen Widerstandseffekt nachweisen. Es konnte inbesondere beobachtet werden, dass bei Anlegen einer elektrischen Spannung – anders als in „normalen“ elektrischen Schaltkreisen – ein Stromfluss in umgekehrter Richtung auftrat. Dies bedeutet, dass die zementrierte Halbleiter-Matrix oder auch einzelne Kohlenstoff- Fasern, die unter hohem Druck zusammengepresst werden, eine Art widerstandslosen und damit verlustfreien Stromtransport bei Raumtemperatur aufweisen17. Wie der Betreff „Negativ-Widerstand“ und das Konzept einer Art ewigen Batterie bereits suggeriert, lassen sich diese Entdeckungen nicht so einfach in unserem normalen Physikverständnis einordenen. Tatsächlich erkannte Dr. Roland Hott, Spezialist für Supraleiter am Forschungszentrum Karlsruhe, auch relativ schnell, dass die Forschungsergebnisse von Deborah Chung den bishe- März/April 2006 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 29 NET-Journal Dr. Thomas Moray. Positive und negative Widerstände. Gabriel Kron. Edwin Howard Armstrong Dr. Deborah D.L. Chung in ihrem Labor www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de 30 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 März/April 2006 rigen Annahmen der Physik gründlich widersprechen18. So kommentierte er ganz offen: “Ein negativer Widerstand unter den Umständen, die Frau Chung berichtet, würde bedeuten, man hätte ein Material, das man als eine Batterie benutzen kann, die sich nicht abnutzt. Man schließt also einfach Drähte an und dieses Ding liefert Energie wie ein Perpetuum Mobile.” Man kann davon ausgehen, dass es viele Wissenschaftler geben wird, die Dr. Chungs Forschungsergebnisse am liebsten unter den Tisch kehren würden, weil diese darauf hindeuten, dass die gegenwärtigen Physikkonzepte teilweise falsch sind oder zumindest erhebliche Lücken aufweisen. Vakuum-Energie-Pumpe aus Russland Wie verschiedene Forscher vermuten – auch Tesla hatte ein derartiges Konzept -, lässt sich die Raumenergie oder Vakuumfeld-Energie vor allem über Resonanzphänomene bzw. Resonanzkopplung einfangen oder auskoppeln. Auf dieser Grundlage entwickelte der russische Erfinder Roman E. Solomaynny einen Vakuum- Resonator, der aus einer Kristallplatte besteht, die über zwei starke extern angelegte Eisen-Neodym- Magnete magnetisch polarisiert und zusätzlich über Hochfrequenzpulse angeregt wird19. Es zeigte sich, dass eine solche Anordnung nach stabilem Aufbau der Schwingungen rund 20 W +/- 3 Watt angeben konnte. Besonders bemerkenswert war, dass dieses Gerät drei Monate funktionierte, ohne dass irgendwelche Energie aus Batterien oder vom Netz eingespeist wurde. Es fiel auch auf, dass sich das System nicht erwärmte, sondern eher abkühlte. Ausserdem war die Abstrahlung mit einem sehr intensiven Hochfrequenzspektrum gekoppelt. Das Wingate-Verfahren aus USA Der amerikanische Forscher Wingate A. Lambertson, ehemaliger wiss. Mitarbeiter bei U.S. Steel, der US-Marine und dem Argonne-National- Labor, hatte schon in den 80er Jahren des vorigen Jahrhunderts ein Verfahren entwickelt, um mittels Elektronenbeschleunigung in einem Halbleiter zusätzliche Energie aus dem Vakuumfeld freizusetzen20. Sein “Elektronendamm” (E-Damm) besteht aus Cermet, einem hochmodernen hitzebeständigen Keramik-Metall- Verbundstoff. Mittels eines elektrischen Entladungsstosses wird ein Elektronenstrom in den E-Damm geleitet, worauf die Elektronen dort wie in einem Staudamm Wasser gespeichert werden21. Sobald die Elektronen wieder freigesetzt werden, beschleunigen sie und gewinnen zusätzlich Energie aus dem Raumzeitfeld im E-Damm. Messungen ergaben, dass sich mit dem WIN-Verfahren etwa 60 % mehr Energie auskoppeln lassen, als benötigt wird, um es in Gang zu setzen. Der Erfinder plant, einen 1-kWPrototypen mit einem COP von 1000%, d.h. einer Leistungsziffer von 10:1 zu bauen22. Energiegenerator von Magnetic Power, Inc. Laut Aussage des Präsidenten und Geschäftsführers der US-Firma „Magnetic Power“, Marc Goldes, soll noch im Jahr 2006 ein 1-kW-Generator in den Markt gebracht werden, mit dem Strom für 1 Dollarcent pro Kilowatt erzeugt werden kann23. „Es gäbe bisher nichts Vergleichbares auf der Welt“, betont der Erfinder im Brustton der Überzeugung24. NET-Journal Experimentiermaterial zur Erzeugung eines negativen Widerstandseffektes. 1 Silberplatten 2 Kristallschwinger 3 Glaskammer 4 Versiegelung des Kristalls 5 Anschluss zur Vakuumpumpe 6 Kontakte zur Energieeinspeisung- und Abnahme Wingate A. Lambertson mit seinen Cermet- Verstärker www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de Seine Firma, die vor allem auch durch die Entwicklung von elektrischem Kunststoffmaterial bekannt geworden ist, das bei Raumtemperatur eine Art Superleitung aufweist, besitzt bereits eine Reihe von Prototypen solcher Energiegeneratoren. Einige sind noch mit rotierenden Teilen aufgebaut, andere kommen völlig ohne bewegte Teile aus, sind also rein elektronisch aufgebaut25. Die Generatoren sollen von einem strategischen Geschäftspartner in Serie gefertigt werden und eignen sich sowohl zum Einsatz in Notstromaggregaten als auch zur unabhängigen dezentralen Stromversorgnung von Wohnungen. Da sich die Generatoren für grössere Ausgangsleistungen miteinander koppeln lassen, können sie auch zur Stromversorgung ganzer Häuser, die ein Dutzend oder mehr Kilowatt benötigen, eingesetzt werden26. Nichtlinearer Energiekonverter von G. Kasyanow Der russische Forscher Kasyanow hatte entdeckt, dass durch Einfügen eines speziell konfigurierten passiven elektrischen Elementes in einen Zweig einer Gleichrichterbrücke mit nichtlinearen Halbleiterdioden eine Stromverstärkung möglich wird, die nach klassischer Netzwerktheorie nicht erklärt werden kann. Nach aussen wirkt sein nach diesem Prinzip aufgebauter Schaltkreis so, wie wenn der Eingangsstrom, etwa für eine Lampe, um einen Faktor 1.5 bis 3 verstärkt würde. Dies lässt sich anschaulich in einem Experiment zeigen, bei dem im Eingangskreis eine Glühlampe einer definierten Leistung eingeschaltet wird, während im betreffenden inneren Brückenzweig eine Lampe der zwei- oder dreifachen Leistung dazwischengeschaltet wird. Diese leuchtet dann mit einer entsprechend höheren Lichtleistung, obwohl von aussen nicht mehr Strom zugeführt wurde. Messtechnisch zeigt sich, dass offenbar zum äusseren Stromkreis mit Hilfe des internen, passiv arbeitenden Zusatzelementes (Konverter) ein weiterer pulsförmiger Strom hinzukommt, der jedoch nur in einem Teil der Brückenzweige und durch die zusätzlich angeschaltete leistungsfähigere Glühlampe fliesst. Die Messungen wurden hunderte Male durchgeführt, und es zeigt sich, dass der Effekt jedesmals komplett reproduzierbar war. Als Quelle der Zusatzenergie postuliert G. Kasyanow das physikalische Vakuumfeld27,28. Neue Energiequelle nach Prof. Dr. Lev Sapogin Anlässlich eines vom Jupiter-Verlag veranstalteten Kongresses im Jahr 1999 hatte der russische Physik- Professor und Ordinarius der Technischen Universität MADI aus Moskau, Prof. L. Sapogin, nachgewiesen, dass gemäss seiner Unitären Quanten-Theorie neue Energiequellen möglich sind. Den Schlüssel hierzu bildet die Erkenntnis, dass in bestimmten Resonanzsystemen bei korrekt abgestimmter Phase oszillierende elektrische Ladungen mit Überschussenergie gruppiert werden und damit beliebig stark anwachsen können. Sapogin spricht hier von einer Energieakkumulierung aufgrund von Synchronisierungsprozessen. Damit bietet die UQT die Möglichkeit, die auch in der klassischen Quantentheorie bei individuellen Prozessen kurzfristig auftretenden Verletzungen des Energiesatzes auf makroskopische Prozesse auszuweiten und somit technisch nutzbar zu machen. Laut Sapogin sei es dadurch möglich, bei bestimmten Prozessen Überschusswärme zu erzeugen oder zusätzliche elektrische Energie bei Gasentladungen oder bei Stromleitung durch Protonenaustausch- Membranen auszukoppeln29. Schwerkraft-Energieabsorber von Prof. Seike Schon seit Anfang der 70er Jahre des letzten Jahrhunderts hat Prof. Shinichi Seike im Rahmen seiner Ultra-Relativitäts-Theorie Möglichkeiten zur Umwandlung von Schwerkraftfeldenergie in elektrische Energie vorgestellt. Seit den Arbeiten des Nobelpreisträgers L.D. Landau ist bekannt, dass Schwerkraftfeldenergie – auch als „Landau-Faktor“ bezeichnet – in der terrestrischen März/April 2006 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 31 NET-Journal Mark Goldes, Präsident und Geschäftsführer der Firmen „Magnetic Power Inc.“ und „Room Temperature Superconductors Inc.“ Prinzipaufbau des Energiekonverters von G. Kasyanow Von links: Inge Schneider, Dingenus Van Ruller, Prof. Lev Sapogin (1999). www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de 32 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 März/April 2006 Umgebung gespeichert ist und einen Wert von E = - 5.4 * 1011 erg/cm3 aufweist. Diese Energieform ist überall an der Erdoberfläche verfügbar und hat ein Potenzial, das leichter zugänglich und weniger gefährlich ist als die nukleare Energie30. Eines der Verfahren von Shinichi Seike basiert auf dem Konzept des Endlosverstärkers, dessen Ausgang mit dem Eingang verkoppelt ist und damit einen geschlossenen Resonanzkreis darstellt31. Bei einem solchen dreistufigen Verstärker wird die Oszillation durch den ersten Verstärker und dann durch den zweiten und den dritten und dann wieder durch den ersten usw. geführt. Einer seiner Mitarbeiter, Yoshimoto Takahashi, hat ein solches System aus 13 Stufen aufgebaut, das bei einer Betriebsspannung von 15 V und einer Resonanzfrequenz von ca. 3 kHz ein Phasenpotential von 10.2 Veff zwischen den einzelnen Stufen erreichte32. Da der theoretisch berechnete Wert bei 2.31 Veff lag, ergibt sich somit eine spannungsmässige Überhöhung von 442%. Jean-Louis Naudin vom GIFNETLabor in Fontainebleau bei Paris hatte im Dezember 2005 einen dreifachen Ringverstärker nach dem Prinzip von Prof. Seike nachgebaut und durchgemessen. Bei einer Betriebsspannung von 15 V zeigt sich, dass die gleichgerichtete Ausgangsspannung zwischen Eingang und Ausgang jedes Verstärkerzweiges einen Wert von 20 V erreicht, was einer Spannungsüberhöhung von 157% entspricht. Seike hatte für eine solche Konfiguration einen Wert von 162% gemessen, was eine gute Übereinstimmung zeigt. Die Resonanzfrequenz bei einem solchen Endlosverstärker liegt bei rund 1.22 MHz. Der Gesamteingangsstrom wurde über einen Messwiderstand von 1 Ohm gemessen und errechnete sich zu 1,9 A. Daraus errechnet sich eine Gesamteingangsleistung von 15V* 1.9 A = 28.5 Watt33. Der effektive Ausgangsstrom pro Ausgangskreis, in dem jeweils eine 20-W/12V-Lampe eingeschaltet war, wurde über einen 1-Ohm-Messwiderstand vor einer Lampe erfasst und errechnete sich zu 3.41 Aeff. Der Spitzenwert der Messspannung betrug knapp 6 V, so dass bei 15 V Betriebsspannung an der Lampe maximale Spitzen von 9 V auftreten können. An der Lampe liegt daher eine Effektivspannung von 3.41 Veff * 9/6 = 5.11 Veff. Die an der Lampe und dem Widerstand gemeinsam verbrauchte ohmsche Leistung beträgt damit (3.41+5.11) Veff * 3.41 Aeff = 29 Watt, wobei an der Lampe allein 5.11 Veff*3.41 Aeff = 17.4 Watt umgesetzt werden. Da auch noch gewisse Verlustleistungen an den Widerständen und den Transistoren der Schaltung abfallen, ist insgesamt sogar mit einer höheren Leistung zu rechnen, die pro Stufe ausgekoppelt wird. Da aber vom Netzgerät mit 15 V und 1,9 A insgesamt drei Stufen betrieben werden, dürfte die Leistungsziffer der Gesamtanordnung deutlich über 300% liegen, das heisst, die zusätzliche Energie wird offenbar über das Schwerkraftfeld eingekoppelt. Nach der Theorie von Prof. Seike erfolgt die Einkopplung über die PDotierungsschicht der Transistoren aufgrund der „Löcherleitung“, wobei negative Energie aus dem Schwerkraftfeld im Halbleitersystem in elektrische Energie umgewandelt wird34. Energie aus dem Vakuumfeld Wie Physiker Dirk Schadach nachweist, kann Energie nur dann aus dem Vakuumfeld ausgekoppelt werden, wenn kohärente Quantenprozesse stattfinden35. Am einfachsten ist dies machbar, indem Elektronen in einem Plasma oder Halbleiter zu synchronisierten Oszillationen angeregt werden. Um solche Prozesse berechnen und realisieren zu können, NET-Journal Prof. Shinichi Seike Messanordung von Jean-Louis Naudin zur Bestimmung der Ein- und Ausgangsspannungen und –ströme eines dreistufigen Ringverstärkers mit angeschlossenen Niedervoltlampen (20 Watt/12 V) www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de braucht es höherdimensionale topologische Algebren sowie bestimmte technische Potenzialfelder. Wie aus dem obenstehenden Schema hervorgeht, führt die Anregung des Grundzustandes des Vakuums zu einer Anregung des Grundzustandes der Elektronen. In Verbindung mit bestimmten elektrischen Prozessen ist es dann möglich, dass mehr elektrische Energie ausgekoppelt wird, als zur Steuerung der Prozesse erforderlich ist. In gewisser Weise kann dies mit einer Wärmepumpe verglichen werden. Die aus der Umgebung ins Haus gepumpte Wärmeenergie ist etwa dreimal so hoch, wie zu ihrem Betrieb an elektrischer Energie benötigt wird. In ähnlicher Weise kann man davon ausgehen, dass eine „Vakuumenergiepumpe“ mehr Energie aus dem Vakuumfeld bereitstellt, als zur Steuerung der hierfür benötigten Elektronik erforderlich ist. Dies ist ohne weiteres nachvollziehbar, wenn man sich bewusst macht, dass die Vakuumfeldenergie als Summe über alle Grundzustände den unvorstellbar hohen Wert von 1094 J/cm3 (eine 10 mit 94 Nullen) aufweist36. Bei einem sog. Over-Unity-Prozess entnehmen die kohärent oszillierenden Elektronen Energie aus dem Vakuumfeld (in der sog. Symmetriegruppe SO-5) und geben diese in geordneter Form in der Symmetriegruppe SU-2 wieder ab. Interessantweise sind Vakuum-Energie- Austauschprozesse aufgrund der Entropieveränderungen auch stark mit biophysikalischen Vorgängen verkoppelt. Ein fundiertes biophysikalisches Verständnis ist jedoch nur möglich durch die Einbeziehung longitudinaler Potentialfeld-Dynamiken und Berücksichtigung von Torsionsfeld- Oszillationen37 (s.a. einen früheren Bericht im „NET-Journal“). Energieauskopplung aus dem Torsionsfeld Wie bereits im Artikel von Dr. Horst Eckardt und Laurence G. Felker im „NET-Journal“, Nr. 11/12 2005, beschrieben wurde, bricht mit der Einstein- Cartan-Evans-Theorie möglicherweise ein neues Zeitalter der Physik an38. In dieser Theorie, die Gravitation und Elektromagnetismus vereinheitlicht, sind elektromagnetische Felder eng mit den Torsionseigenschaften des Raums verkoppelt. Die Wechselwirkung zwischen Gund EM-Feld führt zu einer Fülle von neuen Effekten, die auch zur Energiegewinnung aus der Raumzeit selbst genutzt werden können. Bemerkenswert ist die sich aus der Theorie ergebende Symmetrierung der Maxwellgleichungen, die noch eine neue Art von Strom beinhaltet. In der klassischen Elektrodynamik gibt es nur die sogenannten Ladungsströme und die Verschiebungsströme. In der ECE-Theorie spielt auch der homogene Strom eine Rolle, der eine Art Potentialfluss darstellt und mit dem Gravitationsfeld verkoppelt ist.. Dabei sind neue Phänomene zu beobachten. So führt ein statischer homogener Strom zu einem statischen elektrischen Wirbelfeld und einem sekundären magnetischen Quellenfeld, während der klassische inhomogene Ladungsträgerstrom mit einem statischen magnetischen Wirbelfeld und einem sekundären elektrischen Wirbelfeld gekoppelt ist39. Laut Evans stellen Magnetfelder Raumzeit-Wirbel dar, die ausserhalb eines Spulenbereichs die Raumzeit „mitziehen„. Bei mechanischer Rotation entsteht ebenfalls eine Raum- Zeit-Rotation und somit EM-Energie. Damit lassen sich auch verschiedene Phänomene bei Unipolargeneratoren (N-Maschinen) erklären40,41. Aus diesem Grund ist es sogar möglich, dass Motor-Generator-Kombinationen bei „richtiger Abstimmung„ im Resonanzbetrieb einen O/U-Effekt zeigen können. Beispiele hierfür sind die Don-Martin-Maschine, die Wilson- Maschine, das Kipper-System, der Bedini-Generator u.a.42. Andererseits ist eine Torsion der Raumzeit (= EM-Feld) stets mit einer Krümmung (=Gravitation) gekoppelt, wodurch auch Phänomene der Elektro-Gravitation43 gedeutet werden können44,45. März/April 2006 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 33 NET-Journal Schema der verschiedenen Grundzustände in Abhängigkeit vom Entropie-Niveau Spule mit Raum-Zeit-Wirbel www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de 34 Jahrgang Nr. 11, Heft Nr. 3/4 März/April 2006 Resonanzkopplung mit dem Raumzeitfeld Unter den richtigen Resonanzbedingungen können inbesondere die homogenen Ströme in Spulen gewaltig verstärkt werden, so dass auch sehr starke Magnetfelder ohne Supraleitung möglich werden. Aus den analytischen Beispielen in den Schriften von Myron Evans geht hervor, dass derartige Ströme – falls sie nicht irgendwie gedämpft werden – im Prinzip bis ins Unendliche anwachsen können46. Dr. Horst Eckhardt aus München entwickelt derzeit ein Rechenprogramm, um die Resonanzbedingungen unter verschiedenen geometrischen und materialabhängigen Parametern bestimmen zu können47,48. Sehr wahrscheinlich sind auch die extrem hohen Verstärkungsfaktoren (100’000: 1 und mehr), die die mexikanische Gruppe ET3M mit einer neuen Chip-Technologie erreichen konnte, durch optimale Resonanzabstimmung erzielt worden. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass eine solche Technologie zu ganz neuen revolutionären Systemen der Energie- und Nachrichtentechnik führen wird. In einem ersten strategischen Schritt sollen Zusatzmodule entwickelt und produziert werden, die zur drastischen Einsparung von elektrischen Energieverbrauchern führen werden. Hierzu zählen insbesonderen solche Verbraucher, die im Dauerbetrieb eingesetzt werden wie elektrische Motoren, Strassenbeleuchtungen usw. Statt auf der Verbraucherseite erscheint es längerfristig auch möglich, auf der Erzeugerseite Zusatzenergie über Resonanz aus dem Raum-Zeit-Feld einzukoppeln. Dies betrifft zum Beispiel Solar- und Windenergieanlagen, aber auch klassische Generatorsysteme konventioneller elektrischer Kraftwerke, die mit der neuen Technologie nahezu auf die doppelte Leistung ausgelegt werden können. Damit ergeben sich langfristig die Chancen, dass ökologisch bedenkliche Kraftwerke „zurückgefahren“ werden können und der Engpass bei der weltweiten Energieversorgung in absehbarer Zeit überwunden werden kann. Literatur: 1) The Brooklyn Eagle, 1931, July 10th, 1931, Nicola Tesla: „The Cosmic Rays“. 2) The New York American, 1933, November 1st, Nicola Tesla: “Device to Harness Cosmic Energy Claimed by Tesla.” 3) Tesla-Auto / TeslaCarReport: http://www.borderlands.de/links. browse.php3?id=10 4) http://www.gfe-hamburg.de 5) http://www.teslasociety.ch/info/ MAXIM_film/ 6) http://www.allabouttesla.de/ 7) Interview mit Klaus Jebens, “NET-Journal”, Nr. 5/6, 2001, S. 4-8. 8) http://www.rexresearch.com/moray2/ morayrer.htm 9) http://www.nuenergy.org/alt/the_sea_ of_%20energy_%20excerpts.htm 10) http://100777.com/node/278 11) http://www.cheniere.org/images/ meg/f6.jpg 12) http://www.cheniere.org/misc/kron.htm 13) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edwin_ Armstrong 14) Armstrong, Edwin H.: Negative Resistance in Electrical Circuits, in „Proceedings of The Institute of Radio Engineers, Aug. 1922, pp. 244-246. 15) http://www.pureenergysystems.com/ academy/papers/WilliamARhodes/ Clues_for_ZPE/ 16) Wang, Shoukai/ Chung, D.D.L.: Apparent negative electrical resistance in carbon fiber composites“, Composites, Part B, Vol. 30, 1999, p. 579-590 17) http://www.cheniere.org/misc/chung.htm 18) http://www.kepton.de/tittem.htm#bt3 19) New Energy Technologies, No. 13, S. 9 20) http://www.rexresearch.com/lambrtsn/ lambrtsn.htm 21) http://pureenergysystems.com/events/ conferences/2004/NewEnergyMovement/ 6900052_WinLambertson_E-Dam/ index.html 22) http://www.die-energie.com/index1.html 23) http://www.americanantigravity.com/ uthors/53/Mark-Goldes 24) http://magneticpowerinc.com/update1. html 25) http://peswiki.com/index.php/Directory: Magnetic_Power_Inc 26) http://www.zpenergy.com/modules. php?name=News&file=article&sid=1357 27) http://www.borderlands.de/Links/ NET21S28-30.pdf 28) New Energy Technologies, Issue # 2(21), 2005, S. 28-30 29) http://guns.connect.fi/innoplaza/energy/ links.html - siehe ZIP-File von Sapogin/ Ryabov/Graboshnikov 30) http://jnaudin.free.fr/html/gsea21.htm 31) Nieper, Hans A.: Konversion von Schwerkraftfeldenergie, illmer-Verlag, 1981, S. 63 32) Seike, Shinichi: The Principles of Ultra- Relativity“, 1988, 9. Auflage, Uwajiama- City, Ehime 798, Japan, S. 168ff. 33) http://jnaudin.free.fr/seike/gseav3.htm 34) http://jnaudin.free.fr/html/gseamnu.htm 35) http://web.archive.org/web/ 20030626145952/http://www.kernchemie. uni-mainz.de/~hannawald/article/ advedv11.pdf 36) http://www.thorstenludwig.de/ vakuum-nullpunktenergie.htm 37) Schneider, A.: Die Rolle der Torsionswellen, in „NET-Journal“ Heft Nr. 1/ 2, 2000, S. 17ff. 38) Eckhardt, Dr. Horst: Einstein, Cartan und Evans – bricht mit der ECE-Theorie ein neues Zeitalter in der Physik an? In „NETJournal, Nr. 11/12, 2005, S. 37-42) 39) Eckhardt, Horst: Effects of the homogenenous current of the ECE theory, in http://www.aias.us/Code/Effects%20of% 20the%20Homogenous%20current% 20of%20ECE%20theory%20.pdf 40) http://www.atomicprecisions.com siehe „Unified Field Series“ No. 43 41) Schneider, A: Die N-Maschine – eine Standortbestimmung, in „NET-Journal“, Nr. 9/10, 2004, S. 11-18 42) Schneider, A.: Energieeinkopplung über Schwungradsysteme, in „NET-Journal“, Nr. 1/ 2, 2005, S. 12 43) http://www.atomicprecisions.com siehe „Unified Field Series“ No. 14 44) http://www.electrogravity.com/ 45) http://www.thorstenludwig.de/ elektrogravitation.htm 46) http://www.atomicprecisions.com siehe „Dr. Evans Bloc“ April 8, 2006 47) http://www.aias.us/Code/NumSolutions. pdf 48) http://www.aias.us/Code/numericalNote1. pdf NET-Journal Dr. Horst Eckhardt erklärte die ECETheorie. Nachtrag: Nicht nur bei resistiven Systemen (s. S. 29), sondern auch bei kapazitiven bzw. magnetischen Systemen zeigt sich, dass die übliche Verlust-Hystereseschleife auch umgekehrt durchlaufen werden kann. Damit ergibt sich bei jedem Zyklusdurchlauf ein Energiegewinn. Je höher die Zyklusfrequenz ist, um so mehr “Freie Energie” kann aus dem Umgebungsfeld konvertiert werden (s.a.S. 21). www.pdfmailer.de PDFMAILER.DE Kostenfrei und werbegesponsert PDF drucken und direkt per E-Mail versenden >Test it free www.pdfmailer.de